<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Memories by Clarexa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752428">Lost Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarexa/pseuds/Clarexa'>Clarexa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mystery, Romance, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarexa/pseuds/Clarexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isabella wake up in a place she doesn't know, she is greeted by a charming boy who seems tk hide something about her.</p>
<p>Will Isabella finds out his secret?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing I remember was the feeling of the heavy blankets gently covering me to protect from the cold wind outside.<br/>
I dom’t know how long I’ve been here, but when I open my eyes, I see a high ceiling and a big and famcy room filled by things such as a wardrobe, a dressing table, a writing desk by the side of my bed and a couple of doors that would lead to a balcony.<br/>
I found myself with another clothes, different than the other I remember going to sleep with. I hug my legs, scared with that and without any kind of idea about what I should do.<br/>
Still scared, I get up from the queen size bed and make my way through what I believe to be the balcony’s door.<br/>
I open it, when my eyes meet a beautiful and well taken care garden that extend up to where my eyes can reach. I notice with a smile that there is a small rose bush over my balcony as I can smell the flowers scent.<br/>
My delight gets abruptly interrupted once the bedroom’s door opens in a high pitched squeak, making me immediately turn myself around from the jump it made me do.<br/>
“So, you are finally awake.”<br/>
He is a man. A tall and beautiful one should I say. He has black hair, white skin and was also wearing black clothes with black boots, and if it wasn’t by the the absence of a cover I could say he was either a younger version of Count Dracula or even a rockstar in rise.<br/>
He come closer, making the distance between us even more smaller than it was. And then I can see his eyes properly: It’s red, blood red eyes that I thought to be oddly charming for someone as scary as him.<br/>
“Who are you?”<br/>
I ask, trying my best to control my shivering hands behind my back.<br/>
“Oh Bella.”<br/>
A shiver ran through my body once he said my name, but now I was sure he knew me even if that was in a way I couldn’t understand.<br/>
He probably notices my feelings once he gives a few steps back to make me feel confortable.<br/>
“Where am I? Who are you?”<br/>
I ask, scared and with my head low to not face him. All I know is that I am far from home and that my family is probably calling the police now they didn’t find me in my bed.<br/>
“Hey…” His tone is kind and a concerned one and, although I am scared of him, there is something about this guy that don’t make me unconfortable at all.<br/>
“Don’t cry, please.”<br/>
I feel him placing his middle finger on my cheeks once a tear fall from my eyes.<br/>
“Answer me, please.”<br/>
“I can’t believe you don’t remember me, but I’m Rudolf.”<br/>
That name sounds familiar somehow but I feel like there is something blocking that on my mind.<br/>
“I can’t tell you yet why you are here, buf  I hope you can forgive me and trust me, because I don’t intend on hurting you or anything else.”<br/>
Rudolf is saying in a gentle tone, which kind of helps me to feel better but still doesn’t make the fear fade away completely.<br/>
“Where are we?”<br/>
I ask looking around me all over again.<br/>
“My castle.”<br/>
When he says that, my eyes are already fixed on him, when I notice something rather terrifying.<br/>
He has fangs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any comments? What did you like here? Are you excited about something?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>